


aubergine

by orphan_account



Series: Bart Allen thinks in Colors [3]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Color Challenge, M/M, Only Mentions of Black Beetle though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>aubergine: a dark purple colour</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	aubergine

Bart can barely breathe around this feeling curling in his throat. He’s never had it before; he can’t recognize it as it blocks out his vision and his hearing.  
  
He feels a firm hand curl around his shoulder and it breaks the storm in his head. He blinks and looks over as Blue Beetle’s armor peels back to reveal a quietly worried Jaime. The feeling lifts, because Jaime is there and they aren’t in danger-  
  
That’s when it hits him. The dark, deep curling feeling is fear.  
  
Not for himself though; fear for himself is black, dark and stabbing at his lungs and heart. It makes him run and never stop or look back.  
  
This is different. It curls and grabs at his mind and heart, making him forget everything else except _Jaime is in trouble_. It’s not fear for himself.  
  
It’s fear for Jaime.  
  
It usually isn’t prevalent, but now he realizes he has felt it before. He felt it underlying the anger when the Reach had Jaime, he had it when Black Beetle appeared to sabotage their mission at the greenhouses. Now, it curls dark in his chest as he thinks about what might happen if Jaime doesn’t get rid of the scarab, and what WILL happen if he tries to take it out forcefully.  
  
He can’t let Jaime get himself killed, because of what he said would happen.


End file.
